1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to methods and assemblies for steaming and blending food products.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various appliances have been designed for steaming and/or blending food products. Baby food is often made by steaming food products and then placing them in a blender. While two separate appliances, namely a steamer and a blender, can be employed for making pureed food such as baby food, some appliances have been designed that provide both such functions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,076,452 and 6,550,372 and WO 2005/094648 A1 disclose food processing devices that allow the user to first steam food products and then blend them in the same device.
Appliances have also been designed for sterilizing baby bottles. Some sterilizers intended for this purpose have employed steam. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,529 and 5,213,776 disclose such sterilizing appliances.
Baby bottle warmers are commercially available for warming baby bottles or other vessels containing baby food. WO 03/071910 A1 discloses a food warmer that employs steam to warm a food containing vessel.